Next Day
by Rohata
Summary: Set after the war. Sometimes things don't go as planned. One Shot.


**The Day After**

**Summary: **Set after the war. Things sometimes don't go as expected.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun shone through the gapping holes in the Great Hall, it was the dawn of a new day. The war against the worst Dark Lord in modern times ended less that a few hours ago and everyone was breathing a sigh of relief. The House Elves and many volunteers worked through the night to make the Great hall at least useable but there was still heavy damage to be repaired. The injured were moved to the Hospital Wing or directly to St. Mungo's and the bodies of the deceased were collected and carefully moved into several unused classrooms and put under heavy guard. There were too many to count but all, no matter who they fought for, were handled with the same care and respect.

The surviving combatants of last night's encounter staggered into the newly cleaned and organized Great Hall for much needed meal and to begin the healing process. Two of last night's heroes, Ron and Hermione, entered the Great Hall hand in hand with goofy grins on their faces reveling in their new found love. They took their seats at the Gryffindor Table as Ron wasted no time in filling his plate to the hilt. As they were eating, more and more people arrived and soon the Great Hall was filled with the sounds of students eating happily enjoying the new morning of peace.

Minerva McGonagall entered the Great Hall and slowly scanned the area. She was relieved that the war had ended but the loss of life was far too great for her tastes. The loss of one innocent was too high for her but it was over now. She looked over and spotted the new happy couple but didn't see who she was searching for. She walked over to the Gryffindor Table then asked bluntly.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, have you seen Mr. Potter this morning?"

"No ma'am we haven't seen Harry since last night," Hermione said blushing while glancing at Ron.

"I see," Minerva said with a hint of disgust in her voice that went unnoticed.

Just then, a pale looking Neville walked into the Great Hall and it was more than obvious that he had been crying. Minerva quickly left the blushing couple and approached him asking concerned.

"Mr. Longbottom, are you alright?"

"No ma'am, It's Harry," Neville choked.

"What do you mean? What's happened?" Minerva asked in a worried tone.

"I . . . I tried to wake him this morning but he. . . He . . ." Neville broke down in tears.

"Mr. Longbottom?" Minerva asked fearing the worst.

"He's dead. Harry's dead," Neville said loudly.

Instantly the Great Hall was silent. Minerva went pale at the news then instantly rushed out of the Hall towards Gryffindor Tower. She sent a Patronus Message to Poppy Pomfrey to come as well and with speed she never knew she had, arrived in moments.

Meanwhile, the happy couple spoke with Neville as Hermione asked.

"Neville are you certain? Harry can't be dead, we saw him last night."

"He . . . He must have died sometime during the night."

"You're wrong, you have to be wrong. Harry can't be dead," Hermione said angrily as she struck Neville in the chest.

Neville pushed her back forcefully then said sternly.

"What do you care? Harry was alone last night but you weren't were you? Harry saved us all and we just left him alone, especially YOU!"

"Watch your mouth Longbottom or I'll . . ." Ron threatened.

"You'll what? I looked V. . . V . . . Voldemort in the eyes last night. You don't scare me Weasley," Neville stood his ground.

Ron instantly became enraged and clenched his fists tightly as his face turned redder than his hair. Hermione tried to calm her boyfriend but had no effect. Ron threw a wild punch at Neville that missed but a quick shot to Ron's gut dropped him to his knees. Neville said with a slight smirk.

"Working with plants by hand is a great upper body workout isn't it?"

Neville walked away angrily to see about his friend while Hermione stayed with her boyfriend having completely forgotten about Harry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back in the Tower, Poppy scanned the body of Harry Potter then instantly fell to her knees crying. Everyone in the room also broke into tears when it was confirmed that Harry Potter, Savior of the World, was dead. Ron and Hermione arrived moments later and gasped when they saw the body of their friend laying there in his bed. Hermione broke into uncontrollable sobs while Ron was just stunned in disbelief. Minerva ordered everyone out of the room while she personally gathered his things then with a heavy, broken heart conjured a white silk blanket to wrap the body of their savior then levitated it out of the Tower and into his own unused classroom. There was no lack of volunteers to guard his body.

News of Harry Potter's passing spread like wildfire through the castle and Molly was inconsolable; in her mind, she lost another son. Ginny was stunned in disbelief then began sobbing as well. Minerva walked up to the Weasleys and Hermione then said.

"I think Mr. Potter would want you to have these things," Then handed Molly his belongings.

Ron saw the Elder Wand on the top of the Invisibility Cloak then snatched it quickly. He waved it around then exclaimed annoyed.

"This thing doesn't work. I can't cast anything with it."

Ginny took hold of Harry's Holly wand then cast a simple Lumos Charm that also had no effect. She then took hold of the Cloak and wrapped it around herself then exclaimed.

"This doesn't work either. Nothing of Harry's works anymore," Ginny said angrily.

Luna watched as the Jackals picked over Harry's personal effects but remained silent. Hermione watched the same event and said angrily.

"What is wrong with you people? Harry's gone and all you can say is that his things don't work anymore."

"Hermione dear, you must understand. We only wanted something of Harry's to remember him by. We could have passed along his wand to one of our own in the future but we can't even do that," Molly sad sadly.

"I can't believe this thing doesn't work any more. I thought this was the most powerful wand in the world," Ron said in a disgusted tone.

"Ron, that's supposed to be a secret," Hermione scolded.

"So what, they don't work anymore so what's the point?" Ron replied sternly.

This began another of their famous arguments as Luna watched and listened but remained silent.

A short time later, an owl bearing the Gringotts Seal flew into the Great Hall and delivered three letters to the surviving members of the Golden Trio and Luna. Ron said happily.

"We have to go to Gringotts right now. I bet Harry left a will."

"I can't believe you Ron. I thought you'd change," Hermione scolded angrily.

"Why should I? I got you acting like this; why mess with a good thing?" Ron said proudly.

Hermione glared at her boyfriend and wondered what she ever saw in him. Luna exclaimed.

"We had best leave. The sooner we get this over with the better," Luna said sadly.

Everyone agreed then were led to the Headmaster's Office and used the Floo connection to travel to the Leaky Cauldron. The mood was somber at the dingy pub; apparently the news of Harry's death had spread beyond Hogwarts. The group made their way to Gringotts and were escorted to a rear office. While waiting impatiently, a group of Goblin Security Guards entered and placed Ron and Hermione under arrest. Molly screeched.

"What is the meaning of this? We're here to hear Harry Potter's will."

"Sit down madam or we will be forced to arrest you as well," The Goblin in charge stated.

"Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley you are both under arrest for the damages caused to our facility. You may pay for the damages or be tried and convicted of your crimes then punished under Goblin Law. Which would you prefer?" The stately Goblin said bluntly.

"Take it out of Potter's vault. He led us here," Ron shouted.

"We are well aware of Mr. Potter's involvement and have confiscated his vault Number 687. However there was only ten Galleons within and that was hardly sufficient. According to our records, you Molly Weasley have been withdrawing five thousand Galleons per month for two years. Now what have you decided?" The Goblin in charge asked yet again.

"But he said we could use his money," Molly said nervously.

"I can't believe you took all of Harry's money and then thought you were going to get more," Hermione shouted at Molly.

"You must understand, we had expenses to cover," Molly tried to explain.

"You did fine without Harry's money before, why the change?" Hermione spat.

"Enough of this; the two of you owe the Goblin Nation one hundred ten thousand Galleons, each. You will pay or you will be dealt with severely," the Goblin in charge stated.

"I . . . I have enough to cover Ronald in our vault but not Hermione," Molly said as she reluctantly handed over her vault key.

"Very well. Remove Miss Granger to the Security Office while we conduct our business. Who are you?"

"Luna Lovegood Master Goblin. I was sent a missive to come here," Luna replied as she handed the letter to the Lead Goblin.

He read the letter then replied returning the letter.

"You are wanted in the Security Office as well. They will escort you but you are not under arrest."

"What's going to happen to me? Ron?" Hermione asked frightened out of her mind.

"Sorry love but sometimes you have to cut your losses," Ron said in an uncaring tone.

Hermione's heart broke when Ron said those words to her. She started to sob when the Lead Goblin ordered her removed from his office while he dealt with the Weasleys.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione and Luna were taken to the Security Office by armed Guards. Luna seemed unfazed by what was happening choosing to take in the intricate décor of the rear offices. Hermione was inconsolable, she had just been dumped by her new boyfriend, she was being arrested for the damage she caused the bank and Harry was dead. She knew that human prisoners were not treated kindly by the Goblins especially the women. Many disturbing thoughts flew through her mind and none were pleasant. She had helped defeat Voldemort less than twenty four hours ago and now she was facing a life of slavery. It wasn't supposed to be this way.

They reached the Security Office and instructed to sit and wait. Luna looked around the violently decorated office that was filled with swords, spears, Halberds and other methods of killing while Hermione sobbed. Luna touched her friend's shoulder then said sweetly.

"Don't be afraid. Things aren't what they seem."

"What are you saying? I'm going to be a slave to these people," Hermione growled through her tears.

"I am well aware of the Hallows and I can tell you with all certainty that they just don't stop working. What does that tell you?" Luna said bluntly.

"That . . . That they were fakes. Harry's still alive isn't he?"

"That I do not know but I doubt we are here to be punished," Luna said in her dreamy tone.

Moments later, a very fierce looking Goblin entered then took his seat and wasted no time in saying.

"Miss Granger you may leave any time you wish. Your bill is paid in full."

"How? What?" Hermione asked confused.

"The amount that was stated was slightly exaggerated. The money paid from the Weasley vault covered the damages. The balance of the account has been returned to Vault 687 and here is the new key. We are well aware of the verbal agreement that one of our own broke that led to the damage being caused and he was dealt with severely. Do you have any questions?" The head of Security said calmly as he handed Hermione a vault key.

"Why would Harry do this?"

"The how and why are not my concern Miss Granger. I am merely performing my duty as instructed. Also, this belongs to you. I have been told that everything you own is contained within," the Goblin said as he handed Hermione a shrunken trunk.

Hermione was silent as she looked at the key and trunk then said sadly.

"Even in death, Harry was still looking out for me. He must have known about the Weasleys."

"Harry was much cleverer than anyone gave him credit for. Lions are quite cunning predators after all," Luna said fondly.

"Miss Lovegood I have been instructed to give you this," the Goblin said as he handed Luna an envelope.

"Thank you Master Goblin," Luna replied respectfully.

"Our business is complete. The guards will escort you out unless you have further business today."

"I . . . I need to visit the vault please," Hermione said weakly.

"Then you will be returned to the lobby to complete your business. Guards, escort these two to the lobby. They are free to go," The Head of Security commanded.

Luna and Hermione were escorted to the lobby where Luna stayed with Hermione as she conducted her business. The vault was filled more than she expected so Hermione gathered more than enough Galleons to purchase a ticket to Australia to find her parents. She gave some to Luna who accepted reluctantly then the two were about part ways but returned to Hogwarts together.

The Weasleys had already returned to the Burrow by the time they returned and everyone questioned them about what had occurred at the bank. Luna separated from Hermione and found an empty classroom then opened her letter and smiled. She pocketed the letter then returned to Hermione then pulled her aside then asked.

"Have you ever been to the Bahamas?"

Hermione's eyes went wide then she became angry at a certain green eyed wizard. If he wasn't dead he soon would be or wish he was when she found him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was over a month when Hermione and Luna finally arrived in the Caribbean. In that time, Luna was reunited with her father and their home was rebuilt. Hermione had been confronted by Ron when he learned of her release but that didn't go so well for the ginger haired fool. Hermione made it perfectly and publicly clear that she no longer wanted him in her life then proceeded to tell everyone what he had done; both during and after the war. Life was not good in Ronnieland afterwards.

Luna and Hermione began their search but Luna insisted they be inconspicuous so the two ladies went shopping in the magical district they discovered. Luna was now dressed in a floral print bikini with matching wrap, sandals and a big floppy hat; Hermione was dressed similarly as they began heir search for the elusive green eyed P.I.T.A.

Luna was in heaven as the tropical islands were a naturalist's dream come true. In the few days since they arrived, she saw dozens of different birds and plants she never knew existed. Hermione wasn't as pleased as she was on a mission until Luna said sweetly.

"You should try and enjoy yourself some Hermione. We were invited here for a reason."

"I know that Luna and when I find that reason I'm going to; I'm not sure what I'll do but I want answers," Hermione huffed.

"You might find the answers you seek on the far side of the island," an unknown voice said.

Hermione looked around and found they were alone but knew who it was that spoke to them. She found a private spot then apparated both of them to the far side of the island. If the tourist section was beautiful then this part was gorgeous. Luna was amazed that such a place existed then felt something odd. She said confidently.

"I feel magic, like Wards coming from that direction."

Hermione felt it too but she knew that magic well, she been close to it for seven years. They walked along the perfect beach following their magical senses then came across a path into the jungle. Luna bravely headed towards it with Hermione close behind and once they felt the tingle of passing through Wards, they knew their quest was nearing its end. Luna marveled at the sights of the various flora and fauna she observed but Hermione was focused on the path. Luna stopped her to point out a beautiful, multi-colored bird she found that seemed to want them to follow it. Hermione thought, that's the same kind of bird that Harry described back in fourth year. This must have been where Sirius was hiding.

They followed the beautiful avian until they reached a clearing. They saw a very quaint bungalow but they also saw someone sitting at a table smiling at them. The two ladies walked towards their objective with Hermione taking the lead. When she arrived she knew it was him. He said happily.

"Hello ladies. I've been waiting for you."

Hermione did the only thing she could think of then punched Harry in the nose forcing him backwards clutching his face. She then began crying then gave him a bone destroying hug. Harry returned the hug then the two separated. He looked at Luna then asked.

"Are you going to hit me too?"

Luna had her trademark dreamy look in her eyes then drew her wand. Where she hid it in her bikini was unknown but she said.

"EPISKY. That probably hurt more than a punch would," She said as she healed his broken nose then wrapped her arms around his waist warmly.

Harry returned the hug then mused aloud.

"You were right about that. Please sit down, I'm sure you have many questions," Harry said as he separated from Luna.

Everyone sat down then Harry served them a fruity cocktail, with umbrella, and then Hermione asked quickly.

"WHY?"

"How did I know that's where you would begin?" Harry said chuckling.

"Don't get smart with me Harry Potter. Why did you leave? Why did you fake you own death?"

Harry smiled then said with a heavy sigh.

"It's a bit complicated so I'll try to start from the beginning. My entire life had been planed out since that prophecy was made and I do mean everything. I was merely kept alive to face Voldemort and never allowed to actually live life and this was because Dumbledore thought that my existence was more important than the actual quality of my life."

"But it's over now; you can do whatever you want,' Hermione said in a strained tone.

"Do you really believe that? If you do then you are a fool. If I would have stayed then I would have been at the mercy of the Ministry, Dumbledore and the Weasleys. My life would have never been my own to live."

"Why do you say that Harry?" Luna asked.

"Simple. Just like when Dumbledore defeated Grindalwald, I defeated Voldemort and the same responsibilities would have been forced upon me because of that. The Ministry would have wanted me to become an Auror or something to protect the world from evil just like Dumbledore did," Harry explained.

"Is that a bad thing? The world needs protecting; there are still Death Eaters running around," Hermione scolded.

"I know that but, and it may be selfish, that isn't my problem any longer. I never wanted the existence that was forced upon me. Any decision I made that didn't follow what people expected of their hero would have been seen as a betrayal. If I didn't stay with the Weasleys, the ones who stole my money, it would have been seen as a betrayal to their family."

"It didn't have to be that way and you know it," Hermione scolded.

"Are you certain of that? I was raised as a slave Hermione; a servant to those in power. I was a slave to the Dursleys until I received my letter. Then I was a slave to that prophecy and both were because of Dumbledore. Even after his death, the old man had contingency plans for me," Harry replied.

"What are you saying Harry?" Hermione asked confused.

"Let's play a game shall we then you will find the answers you seek. The only rules are to answer the questions truthfully and keep and open mind. Shall we begin?"

"May I have a refill? This is wonderful," Luna asked politely as she took the umbrella and put it in her hair.

Harry refilled everyone's glasses and gave Luna a new umbrella then asked.

"Hermione, most of these questions only you will be able to answer but I want your input as well Luna. Who was Mrs. Figg?"

"She was the squib that witnessed the Dementor attack. You said she used to baby sit you."

"Correct. Who was the first person she contacted?" Harry asked bluntly.

"Dumbledore, but that would mean that they knew each other. He knew how you were treated all those years," Hermione exclaimed.

"You catch on quick. Next question, where were you when I face Voldemort our first year in the safest place in the world with the most powerful wizard as its Headmaster?" Harry said sarcastically.

"I went to check on Ron then went to contact Dumbledore but he already was there. Holy Cricket, he must have set up some sort of alarm that sounded when the protections were breached," Hermione answered.

"Well done, those protections were quite simple weren't they?"

"Yes, yes they were. It was a test wasn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Exactly. Tell me, why would there be a chess board as a protection and we just happen to have a chess master with us? Hell, the Devil's Snare would have been up Neville's alley actually. Don't answer that but think about it. Next question, where did you go third year without me?"

"I went to Hogsmeade with Ron but you weren't allowed to go,' Hermione said.

"Correct. Why was I being protected when everyone else was free to live that year?" Harry asked.

"Everyone thought that Sirius was after you. I don't understand why you asked that," Hermione said confused.

"I think he means that Sirius Black was an accused violent murderer. The entire school was in danger not just Harry. If Sirius was that dangerous and the fact he hadn't had a woman in twelve years, then all of the teenage witches would have been a delightful treat for him. He was a ruthless killer and it would have been easy for him to overpower a witch, steal her wand, and have his way with her then kill her. Is that what you meant Harry?" Luna replied.

"That is exactly what I mean Luna, thank you. Now tell me, how could such a dangerous criminal give me permission to go to Hogsmeade the following year? How would that be legal?" Harry said staring into Hermione's eyes.

"It . . . It wouldn't," Hermione said confused.

"The Headmaster acts as the magical guardian of all the muggleborns because they have no one else connected to our world. Dumbledore gave you authorization didn't he?" Luna added.

"That is correct, however, I'm not a muggleborn. I should have fallen under the War Orphans Act being the last of a Pureblood line but that pesky prophecy was in the way. Next question, where were you during the tournament Hermione?" Harry asked bluntly.

"I don't know what you mean Harry."

"I think he means simply that while Harry was facing the deadly tasks, you were sitting with Ronald. You were even underwater with Ronald while Harry was competing. The Headmaster gave Hermione to Ronald didn't he?" Luna asked confidently.

"That is precisely what I'm saying Luna. Dumbledore controlled your magical life Hermione as well as mine. It wasn't uncommon for prearranged relationships to occur a hundred years ago but the old man was in fact an OLD MAN who held onto old beliefs. Where were you the summer before fifth year?"

"Please don't do this Harry," Hermione said sadly.

"WHERE?" Harry growled angrily.

"I was with Ronald on Dumbledore's orders while you were sequestered on his orders," Hermione said in a defeated tone.

"Correct. Now here's a difficult one, why didn't Bellatrix Lestrange, nee BLACK, die when she killed Sirius BLACK?" Harry asked coldly.

"I . . . I don't know," Hermione said.

"It wasn't uncommon in the past for Purebloods to kill each other to gain positions of power in their own families. I'm assuming that the Black family, a publicly Dark family, would have some sort of curse upon the family to prevent such a thing from occurring," Luna stated Pureblood folklore.

"Correct again. Sirius told me a lot about his family and mine that summer when no one was around. Even though the whole Head of House thing went out of style ages ago, the family curse remained. Why else do you think they weren't casting lethal spells at each other? They both knew what would happen if they killed one another," Harry replied smartly.

"Then that would mean someone else killed Sirius. Who was it?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Who hated Sirius and wanted revenge?"

"Snape, but how do you know that?" Hermione asked.

"He used the Resurrection Stone to call Professor Snape to him. Didn't you Harry?" Luna replied.

"Yes I did; I also called Dumbledore and found out all of this the night after the battle and that's why I left. I didn't want to be a slave any longer but I had to save you as well Hermione," Harry explained.

"He . . . He would have mistreated me wouldn't he if I stayed with Ron?" Hermione said sadly.

"Pureblood Law states that any Pureblood that marries a lesser blood has the legal right to do as they pleased to them unless the register that spouse before the marriage as an equal partner. I've known Ronald and Ginevra since we were children and I sincerely doubt that either would have registered the two of you," Luna stated.

"I never knew such a thing existed," Hermione said astounded.

"Neither did I and that's why I had to protect us. Dumbledore blocked the addition of a Pureblood Studies Class for ages. It was like the opposite of the Muggle Studies Class and would have explained the ins and outs of Pureblood society. Why do you think he would do that?" Harry said blandly.

"Control and ignorance. If muggleborns knew the laws then they would have made more informed decisions regarding their futures," Hermione replied.

"Correct. Ron and Ginny would have been able to do as they pleased, even take other lovers and we would have been unable to do anything about it. Why do you think Molly felt she had the right to take my money as she pleased?"

"She's a Pureblood and deserved it more than you. She knew the law and you didn't," Luna replied.

"Well said. Now the next questions are directed towards you Luna. We all know about the Hallows and they do exist so tell me, how do you control the Elder Wand?" Harry asked.

"The Elder Wand is usually won by way of treachery from the previous controller. More often than not, the previous controller is killed in their sleep," Luna replied.

"Correct."

"Why are you asking these questions Harry?" Hermione inquired.

"To give you insight into what Dumbledore was really like. Next question, how do you control the Resurrection Stone?"

"It has no direct method to control it. I believe the phrase, finders keepers applies," Luna replied smiling asking for another refill and umbrella.

Harry refilled everyone's glasses again then asked.

"How do you control the Cloak of Invisibility?"

"Not much was known about it due to the fact it hadn't been seen for a very long time," Luna answered.

"Your Cloak is the one but you inherited it from your father," Hermione answered quickly.

"That would mean that you would have to inherit it to control it. That would be a failsafe for the Hallows causing only a direct descendent of the Perevelle Brothers to become the Master of the Hallows," Luna added.

"Correct, so what does that say about Dumbledore?" Harry asked smartly.

"That he knew you were the rightful heir to the Hallows and needed you eliminated so he could control them all. He would never kill for some reason so that would mean that the prophecy would have done the work for him. As your magical guardian, he would have inherited everything by default," Luna exclaimed shocked.

"So by faking your own death, not only did you free yourself from slavery you also ended the legend of the Hallows. It's brilliant in its simplicity," Hermione exclaimed.

"Well done. Dumbledore had been obsessed with the Hallows since he was our age and never stopped searching for them. The only reason he returned my Cloak was because he couldn't control it. Anyone can use it but only I controlled it. Why do you think I never took part in all the offers I received from the witches of Hogwarts?" Harry asked with a blush.

"You're much too noble for that sort of thing Harry," Hermione said disgusted.

"Or Dumbledore made certain that another Potter couldn't be born thus causing him to miss a golden opportunity to control the Hallows. You were impotent weren't you?" Luna asked sadly.

"Yes I was. Those silvery devices in the old man's office were tied to me by blood; blood he stole from me as a baby. That's why I couldn't and didn't act like a normal teenager until sixth year," Harry explained disgustedly.

"That was a bad year all around Harry. I'd rather not talk about it,' Hermione said bluntly.

"But that's the best year ever. That was a turning point in everything because Dumbledore knew he was dieing. Think about it, I wasn't truly attracted to Ginny until that year but I was insanely jealous of her and Dean. I've never been jealous of anything since I was seven and that was because of the Durselys. The year before the war started in earnest, the year I needed to prepare for my face-off, my hormones were unleashed. Tell me why?" Harry explained.

"To keep you off balance. Dumbledore knew his control over you wouldn't last much longer so he made certain you were distracted. The Weasleys were and still are fierce supporters of Dumbledore so they would have controlled you after he was gone. Is that why you didn't try to kiss me after our date?" Luna asked bashfully yet sad.

"Is that why you never made a move on me after Ron left? We were alone and under constant stress and I probably wouldn't have refused you,' Hermione asked bluntly.

"Yes to both of you and I am so sorry for hurting either of you," Harry said with tears of regret forming.

"It wasn't your fault Harry, I forgive you," Luna said sweetly as she took his hand in comfort.

"You never really any choices did you? I forgive you," Hermione said sadly as she took his other hand.

"Thank you," Harry choked out.

They stayed in comfortable silence then Hermione asked.

"When Ron came back, it wasn't a coincidence that the Sword of Gryffindor appeared also was it?"

"No it wasn't. The Deluminator had a Listening Charm that was tied to YOU specifically as well as a basic portkey enchantment. Ron heard your voice then followed the light and it brought him close to our position. It also had an alarm on it that was heard by Snape in the Headmaster's office. What better way for Ron to get back in our good graces than to bring the weapon we needed to win? It was all part of Dumbledore's contingency plan. Had he lived, I wouldn't have," Harry explained.

"What happens now? What will you do?" Luna asked.

"For now I'm going to try and heal from everything, both mentally and emotionally. I already looked into taking my NEWTs here under an assumed name because technically I'm dead."

"But how will you live? I have your money," Hermione said loudly.

"Haven't you ever heard the cliché never put all your eggs in one basket? You have control of my London vault, the Potters and Blacks spread their wealth to other branches of Gringotts for better returns on investments. Dumbledore only knew of the London one because of his arrogance and never bothered looking further. Gringotts knows I'm still alive but we have an agreement but I can't divulge what it is. I'm more than okay."

"I assume that it has something to do with what happened at the bank but I will not ask any questions," Hermione said smiling.

"Gringotts would be breaking their treaty with Humans if they divulged any personal information about a client without their consent. I won't ask for any more detail for I'm assuming that you signed a magical contract to keep your agreement secure," Luna stated bluntly.

"I can neither confirm nor deny that statement Luna," Harry replied smiling.

"So what is your new name?" Luna asked.

"Well I was thinking of something simple. I always liked Sherlock Holmes novels so that will be my last name. How about John for a first name?" Harry asked.

"You want your false name to be John Holmes? I don't think so," Hermione replied with a blush.

"Why is someone using that name?" Luna asked.

Hermione blushed even redder then replied.

"I'll explain later but you need a better name," Hermione said looking down.

"I always liked the name Lorcan myself," Luna said sweetly.

"My mother's maiden name was Keene so that might work. Lorcan Keene sounds nice but you should have a middle name," Hermione said happily.

"I always liked Ian myself; Lorcan Ian Keene sounds pretty good doesn't it?"

"L.I.K. Lick Harry? Are you suggesting something?" Luna teased.

Harry blushed when he realized what was said then everyone burst into laughter. The rest of the day was spent happily as the three chatted about what was happening back in England and on the islands. Harry offered the ladies to stay in his bungalow and they readily accepted and moved in before nightfall. They spent the rest of Hermione and Luna's stay enjoying themselves by taking in the sights and just being friends reunited.

The day before their departure, Hermione and Luna approached Harry then said.

"We've been talking Harry and we both feel that we deserve compensation for keeping your secrets," Hermione stated formally.

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked nervously.

"The fact that Harry Potter is still alive and the Hallows still exist are very big news and we should be rewarded for our services," Luna added.

"Alright, what is it going to cost me?" Harry said defeated. He some what expected this from them.

"I believe two children each will suffice. One boy and one girl; does that sound right Hermione?"

"That works for me but the girls should be born first to keep the boys in line," Hermione added smiling.

"Wh . . . What?" Harry stammered.

"If we're going to keep your secrets then we are going to keep you as well. A spouse can not divulge information about the other so take it or we talk," Hermione said firmly.

"Huh?"

"He isn't very bright but is easy on the eyes. If you want us to keep your secrets then you have to marry the both of us. We've already decided and worked out the logistics and we've seen the way you look at us in our bikinis so we know you're interested. What will it be?" Luna asked sweetly.

Harry thought for a fast moment then burst into laughter. He engulfed both of his new fiancés into a giant hug and the three spent their last day enjoying each other's company. They didn't go far but it was more than enough to know they could be happy together. Hermione informed Harry that nothing happened between her and Ron which made things easier on everyone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Epilogue.

Hermione and Luna returned to Hogwarts to finish their education while Harry, now Lorcan, finished his in the Bahamas. Hermione made it a point to tell everyone she had a boyfriend and it kept her would be suitors at bay. They only wanted to bag the heroine of the war anyway. She had retrieved her parents and after many loud discussions, they forgave her for her actions. Luna and her father spent their time together happily and was given permission to tell her father the truth about Harry and he agreed to keep the secret for his soon to be son-in-law.

After their NEWTs were completed, Hermione and Luna along with their parents headed to the Bahamas to meet the new addition to their families. The Grangers were reluctant to accept this strange arrangement but after seeing the three together, they felt the love between them and conceded. The fact that a tropical vacation home was now available had nothing to do with it, almost.

Their three way wedding was a private magical affair that included both Grangers, Mr. Lovegood, Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin; Harry wanted to be part of their lives. The Grangers had to admit that it was astounding and beautiful ceremony but still insisted on a muggle ceremony for their relatives back home. They would be Potters in private but Keenes in public.

Luna began her career as a Naturalist on the islands and found several unknown and thought to be extinct species of animals in less than two months after starting and earned much respect in that community in a very short time and couldn't wait to begin her world wide travels with her family.

Hermione continued her studies to become a Spell Crafter and Warder. She quickly discovered back home that nothing changed in the government because most of the people that were in power before still were and there was no place for a muggleborn in their regime. She helped Luna with her work and found it enjoyable as well.

Harry, now free and mostly healed from his life of servitude, found he was gifted in not only Defense but Charms as well. He studied independently while helping his wives but wanted more. Once his wives agreed, they set off on a world wide adventure and while they did their thing, Harry studied and learned the local cultures and how magic evolved differently in various parts of the world earning Lorcan Keene much acceptance in the world of International Magical Studies. He also earned the envy of many wizards because he had two gorgeous and famous wives to love.

All in all, life was sweet. It wasn't perfect but it didn't need to be for the Platinum Trio.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Five years later.

Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, was looking over the enchanted parchment that recorded the names of all magical children born. As she read her eyes went wide when she saw two names. Alyssa Potter and Lasiandra Potter were names she never expected to see. She smiled a knowing smile then marked them down as uninvited which removed them from the list completely. She poured herself a healthy glass of fine single malt then raised her glass in a toast saying.

"You deserve to be happy Mr. Potter. You've earned it. So much like your father, you pranked the world."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Just trying to get back on tract again. It's been too long for me.


End file.
